Absolutely
by Green Ninja with Rhinestones
Summary: Lilly was considered wild, crazy, and a bit of a freak back home in California where the kids were out of control and the parents really didn't care. Unfortunately she made the mistake of pissing off her new mommy who decided Lilly had been partying a lit
1. Chapter 1

Lilly was considered wild, crazy, and a bit of a freak back home in California where the kids were out of control and the parents really didn't care. Unfortunately she made the mistake of pissing off her new mommy who decided Lilly had been partying a little to hard and shipped her off to Degrassi to live with her Aunt & Uncle. Now she's just trying to survive out in this little suburbia where the kids don't drink, don't smoke, and don't party, hell they hardly even curse! Will she make it? Will they change her or will she change them? Will she find love or enemies? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**A/N**: Hey everyone thanks for taking the time to check out my story... you're officially amazing in my book. Please don't ridicule this story to bad because it's my first attempt at a fanfic.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Craig, Mr. Raditch needs you up in his office," Ms. Kwan said reading a note she'd just been handed.

"A-s-a-p."

She walked over to his desk to hand it to him, Craig looked it over a few times, all it said was to go to the principal's office right away, didn't even give any hints as to why.

Ashley tapped his shoulder, "What'd you do?"

Craig just shrugged, grabbed his backpack and made his way down to the office. He couldn't think of anything he'd done lately, well at least anything that would merit getting called up to talk to the principal.

He showed the secretary his paper and she gave him a sad smile and said to get comfortable because it would be awhile. Craig turned to look at his options to his left a pissed off looking Jay, sitting in the corner to his right was a terrified looking boy he didn't recognize, and about six seats away from him was a girl looking through a large book.

He figured the girl was his best bet, she was pretty, scratch that she was gorgeous. Champagne colored blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail with a little puff thing in the front, bright blue eyes outlined heavily in black eyeliner, full red lips, and freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. She was dressed in a blue poka dot tank top, that showed off a nice bit of cleavage, tight blue jeans, a black leather belt complete with metal studs and a zipper, a pair of black combat style boots, and a necklace with a symbol that he didn't recognize on it.

Whatever she was looking at had her so enthralled that she didn't notice him, until a couple minutes after he'd sat down. But when she did her face lit up, she smiled and leaned over to whisper, "Hi I'm Lilly." And she extended her hand.

"Hi Lilly," he smiled back, accepted it and they shook hands. She was quite possibly the only girl under the age of thirty he'd ever shook hands with.

"So what'd you do?"

"What?"

She smiled again, "What'd you do to end up here?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon you had to have done something."

"I seriously have no idea..."

"Are you sure you didn't knocked over any liquor stores, or steal any money from old ladies, or get drunk and free all the zebras from the zoo," she said excitedly.

"There aren't really any zoos around here."

"Okay gotten drunk, stole a car, and freed the zebras from the zoo?"

"Pretty sure, but I can't remember what I did last Thursday so it could be possible," this time he smiled.

She laughed, she had a beautiful laugh.

Unfortunately a very awkward silence followed that, Craig couldn't stand it he had to say something.

"You're new right?" That was the best he could come up with.

"How can you tell," she asked turning to face him better.

"I guessed."

"Good guess."

"Thanks... so, where'd you move from?"

"Ashton, California."

"That's cool."

"You have no idea where that is do you?"

"No of course I do its right next to," Craig stumbled trying horribly to impress her," I have no idea."

"It's okay, it's a good sized city, about a forty five minute drive from LA in medium traffic."

"So why'd your family move out here?"

"They didn't," she said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"Long story."

"Where are you living then?"

"With my cousin, and aunt & uncle."

At that moment Raditch's door opened and a tenth grader who was almost in tears ran out.

"Miss Gepson, your turn," Raditch himself said sticking his head out the door.

She stood, picking up her books. Then she put her hand behind the back of his head and leaned in as close as she could without their lips touching. "I guess I'll see you later," she slid her hand around his neck and down to his chest. Then she turned and started to walk toward Raditch's office stopping right before she entered the room to yell behind her "Bye new best friend. Bye Jay."

"Boys will you be okay on your own? I have to step out for a bit," asked the secretary.

"We'll be angels cross my heart." Jay said making the gesture.

"I'm probably going to get fired for this," the woman muttered to herself as she walked out.

"So what's the deal with you and Blondie?"

"No deal, I just met her," Craig replied looking over in the direction of the biggest scum at Degrassi High.

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, wish they made them like that out here."

"What's wrong Jay, not getting any since you gave your girl and her best friend an STD?"

"Look who's talking. So tell me how are things between you and Ash?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying since the fairytale couple reunited you guys haven't exactly been in paradise.

"You don't have any idea what your talking about things are great between us.

"Then why were you the one flirting with the new girl?"

'_Good question,' Craig thought. _

"I mean not that you were the only one, because there's no way I'd ever pass up on a piece of ass like that, but ya know that is, right man."

'_God just when I was starting to forget about that he has to bring her up. The whole Manny thing was a mistake that I'm never going to make again.'_

"Just shut the fuck up Jay."

"Why you gonna do something about it?"

But then the door to the office opened to reveal a confused looking Emma.

"Hi Craig."

"Hey Emma, what're you doing up here?"

"What I don't get a hello," Jay asked with mock sorrow.

"I'm supposed to talk to Mr. Raditch," Emma said ignoring him, "Second time in one day."

"Really why were you up here earlier?"

"My class schedule for next year got changed from ceramics to drama. I mean can you believe they already have it planned out?"

"Well school is coming to an end."

"I guess."

"So, we're getting a drama class," Craig wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that.

"Yeah it sounds really cool, they have a student teacher coming out here from New York and we get her the year and if it works out then they'll hire her and it'll be a permanent class."

"So why am I waiting?"

"I don't know I just came up here and the secretary handed me my new schedule." Standing up Emma walked over to the now the secretary's now empty desk and started to shuffle around papers.

"Emma I really don't think-"

"Here it is," she said returning to hand him a paper with his name on it. "She probably misread your note."

"So I've been sitting her for almost an hour for no reason?"

"Basically."

"Well at least I'm missing math."

And once more Mr. Raditch's door opened (for the last time in this chapter) and he walked out to hold the door, "Well Miss Gepson-"

'_Gepson?' Emma said to herself._

"-I'm sure you'll have a pleasant stay at Degrassi, and please feel free to come talk to me if you have any problems."

"Will do Mr. Raditch."

"Lilly?"

"Emma!"

The two girls ran at each other, and hugged the other one so tight a piece of paper wouldn't have even been able to fit between them. "What are you doing here," asked Emma.

She hadn't seen her cousin in five or six years, but her face was still the same.

"Your Mum didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm coming to stay with you guys for awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for reading this far I love you And if you reviewed I want to have your babies. Yeah... Sorry about that I'm sorta high off caffeine right now & sorry about how long it took me to update. My life's been busy, guy troubles & such. So this chapter may not be my best.

**Tofutti**- Thank you so much. I'll try not to turn her into a Mary Sue but to me I don't think one can exist everyone has flaws especially Lilly's character and I intend to show them.

**Maibe Josie**-I actually loosely based Lilly's arrival on a really one. A friend of mine Chloe lived with her mother and one day her mom got bored of her and shipped her out to live with her dad, called the dad when Chloe was on the plane, and Chloe arrived not long after her step-siblings had started. She unpacked a little but decided she wanted to go see them so her father drove her to their school, she was in the office for awhile & then the principal called her stepsis up there to come get her and show her around.

**Animechick**- Sorry I took forever... )

**tribaltaisan**-thank you, you're amazing for actually R&Ring.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Takeoffs and landings

"So let me get this straight, you come home from the party and she had your bags packed, and just handed you a plane ticket," Emma said leading her cousin toward their lockers.

"Yep."

"Wow. I just can't believe that Uncle Nate would let her do that."

"He didn't. Dad's been in Tokyo on business for the past two weeks, he gets back tonight and depending on what _Tiffany_ tells him I could be on a plane back home tomorrow or in a year," Lilly looked up and down the rows for locker 246.

"Well I hope your here for a little longer."

"Me to sweetie, I can't wait for my little cousin to fill me in on absolutely everything that's been happening."

Emma giggled, "I don't think you can call me little anymore."

"I know what the hell are they feeding you up here you're like three inches taller than me!"

"Maybe you're just short."

"Maybe that would explain a-"Lilly crashed to the ground.

"Oh Jesus," said the boy who'd run into her, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, accidents happen."

"Yeah, they seem to happen a lot to me. I'm JT," he said offering her a hand.

She accepted it and he helped her up, "Lilly, so tell me JT where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was supposed to meet my girlfriend," JT looked down at his watch, "Five minutes ago."

"I saw her walking toward the library a couple minutes ago."

"Thanks Emma, bye! It was nice meeting you Lilly!" He said racing off.

"Well I can't wait to meet the girl that has him so whipped."

"She's not that bad," Emma said walking up to her locker, "She just... knows what she wants."

"Call it what you want. So... whatever happened to that boyfriend?"

"Which one?"

"Well the last time we talked was, almost three years ago. Right? Yeah, that had to be it, Dad called Auntie Spike because Heather won the Villager award."

"That's right," Emma said searching through her locker for a calculator.

Lilly's little sister Heather had won some national poetry contest and considering that she was only five years old, it was a big deal. Of course this was when Uncle Nate and her mother had been on speaking terms. They'd talked for about twenty minutes and then they handed the phones two their daughters. Lilly and Emma had talked for hours, Lilly told her about her friends, school, boys, concerts, but Emma had spoke of one thing. A date she'd been on days before.

"So what about him, Sean?"

"We broke up, along time ago."

"Aww, I'm sorry. What should I do if I run into him, play it cool or really bitchy?"

"He moved."

"Oh, never mind then. Problem solved. So any boys in your life right now?"

"Not any worth mentioning."

"Mmkay."

_RIIING_

"What class do you have now?"

"Um," Lilly said searching through her purse. "Computers," she said handing Emma her schedule, "Woah we have a computer class here?"

"Yep. And it's taught by my stepfather."

"Ooo, fun stuff. How's that working out?"

"Good," Emma said smiling, "I like him, he's a good dad and him working at my school has its perks, he can help me out if I get in any trouble."

"Do I want to know what kind of trouble you're getting into?"

"Probably not."

"Why don't you go to class, I still need to stop by my locker and I may be awhile."

"Are you sure?"

"Go! I'll be fine, remember I'm the new girl if I'm late I can say I got lost. You have no excuses."

"But-"

"No buts go."

"Fine, I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Emmaaaa," Lilly yelled in a sing song voice.

"Bye Lilly," Emma yelled back.

"Okay 251, 249, 247, 246," Lilly searched her purse again for her schedule. Which had her locker combination on it. "Here we go, 20-22-36. And now you're supposed to open, why aren't you opening. Please open I really like to get to class! Pretty please!"

"With a cherry on top?"

"Sure make fun of the girl locker issues why don't you," Lilly replied turning to face a handsome dark haired boy.

"Here let me help, you have to be a little faster with this one, what's your combo?

"20-22-36."

"Watch 20, 22, 36, and pull. You have to be quick."

"Thanks," Lilly said giving her savior a huge smile.

"Your welcome," he said opening the locker next to hers.

"So, your the new girl."

"I think so, I don't know how many there are here today."

"I think you're the only one."

"Lucky me I guess. Who's the blond?" she said gesturing toward a picture of him and another guy sitting very intimately together at a park.

"Oh that's, umm, uhh, my boyfriend, Dylan," Marco said watching her face for her reaction.

"Aww you guys are so cute!"

Marco's face lit up, "Thanks."

"Your very welcome."

"So Miss Lilly what class are you supposed to be in?"

"Computers with Mr. Simpson"

"You're in my class come on I'll take you."

"Okay, and maybe we can pick up some cute boys on the way," Lilly said linking arms with him.

"Sounds like a plan," Marco said with a laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what does she look like?" Manny asked scanning the cafeteria.

"Blonde, tannish, blue poka dot shirt," Emma replied.

Manny seemed skeptical about the whole thing, her opinion was if Lilly had just landed why hadn't she stayed home and unpacked, why hadn't she called, she'd hardly even heard of this girl before and she was Emma's best friend.

"Look there she is!" Emma pointed to a table towards the back of the room. Lilly was sitting between Marco and Paige. And she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Hey Paige," Manny said sitting down.

"Hey, Manny have you met Lilly?"

"No not yet but that's why Emma brought me over here, Hi I'm Manny."

"Lilly, its nice to meet you."

"Yeah same here."

"So Lill, I thought I could give you the tour of Degrassi Community High. What'd ya think?"

"Sounds good," Lilly said standing up to join her cousin, "Bye it was great meeting all of you, Hazel you have my number call me about that project."

"I will don't worry, I may be a little preoccupied with my boyfriend and all but..."

"Boyfriend? Why didn't I hear about him."

"He's been in the hospital but you'll get to meet him tomorrow when he comes back."

"Sweet."

"And down this way is the teachers lounge and the theater."

"Where my amazing actress of a cousin, starred in her school's play?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Your mom filled me in, long drive from the airport, she said you were just stellar," Lilly answered.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Emma said blushing.

"I would I think it runs in the family, I love to act, you love to act. We'll be like the Baldwin's or the Wilson's. Oh, I so call being Owen. He's the fun one."

"No fair he gets all the good movies," Emma laughed.

"Sorry I called it."

"Fine but I get-" was all Lilly heard because all her attention was on the boy at the end of the hall the same boy she'd been messing with that morning. He was cute, but he was no Jamie. Oh god, Jamie. Now there was one boy she was gonna miss. She had to stop thinking about him. Lilly looked down the hall and noticed the boy had left the group he'd been standing with and turned the corner and was now alone and out of sight.

"-and then he was in some funky movies like The Royal Tenenbaums and the Spongebob movie!"

"Hey Em I'll be right back okay."

"Uh I guess, do you want me to come?"

"No, no just wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Emma said as she watched her cousin walk down the hall and turn the corner. _"I wonder where she's going?"_

Craig was just walking, he wasn't really sure where he was going he just needed to walk to clear his mind. That was the third time that day people had stopped him and hounded him for information about Jimmy. When all of a sudden, **POW**. He was slammed up against a locker.

"Hey." It was the girl from the office, Lilly. She had him pinned up against a row of lockers, one hand either on side of the wall near his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know I just felt like stopping to say hi."

"And you had to shove me into the lockers to do this?"

"Well you were a little spaced out, so yeah."

"That's nice and all but-"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Why do you care," Craig said staring her straight in the eye, "I don't know you and you don't know me. There's really no point in asking if you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Well sometimes it helps to talk it out," Lilly answered moving to sit on the floor and patting the spot next to her. "C'mon lets here it."

" It's complicated," Craig said sitting down next to her. He was amazed one second ago he was so mad and now he was more comfortable with this girl than some of his closet friends.

"I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Really, but you know you've never told me your name."

"Oh sorry, its Craig."

"Alright Craig, why don't you tell me what's been troubling you."

"Wow, you have no idea how much ground that covers, well lets start out with biggest thing. My friend Jimmy was shot, by some insane kid that used to go here who's now dead by the way, because he killed himself or Sean shot him I'm not even sure anymore and "

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah and-"

"Craig!"

The two looked own the hall to see who'd been yelling.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if I could borrow your history notes."

"Okay I'll be there in a sec," He yelled back.

"Who's that?"

"That would be my girlfriend Ashley."

"Ah."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go but... thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me talk," Craig turned to walk away but Lilly grabbed his arm.

"If you ever feel like saying more than a few sentences I'm staying at Emma's, feel free to drop by anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Lilly began to walk back to her cousin when she felt her phone start to vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out, to looked at the caller id, and her face lit up.

"Hi Daddy."


End file.
